


Sirius, There is no such Thing as the Sock Ghost!

by mihomi98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihomi98/pseuds/mihomi98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus' socks just keep disappearing! RL/SB Slash</p><p>Repost from fanfiction.net. Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius, There is no such Thing as the Sock Ghost!

"They must be in here somewhere..." Remus muttered, tossing everything out of his drawer onto his bed. When the drawer was bare, he let out a groan of frustration. "Where are they?" Remus shrieked as someone tackled him from behind.

"Hey, Remy!" Sirius laughed.

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed. "Dont' scare me like that!" Sirius pouted.

"I'm sorry, Remy. Forgive me?" He put on his puppy dog face. Remus sighed. He never could ignore that face. He resisted the urge to kiss Sirius as he ruffled the other boy's hair.

"It's okay."

Sirius smiled. As he got off of Remus he asked, "So, what were you looking for when I tackled you?"

"My socks!" Remus let out another frustrated sigh. "I can't find any of them anywhere! I don't know what happened to them, they can't just up and walk away now, can they?"

"I know where they are!" Sirius starting jumping up and down. "I know where they are!"

"You just said that, but okay. Well, where are they then, Mr. Smart-stuff?"

Sirius waggled his finger at Remus. "I'm not Mr. Smart-stuff, you are." Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius stuck out his tongue.

"Just tell me where they are, Siri. Please?" He tried to reenact Sirius' puppy dog face, failing miserably.

"Rem, don't try that again. You're cute enough without having to do that face." Sirius realized what he said and blushed. "I mean, in a totally masculine, friendly type of way that people tell their friends when their friends are masculine and manly, and the first person doesn't have any romantic intentions whatsoever. Uh, your socks!"

"What? Where?" Remus looked around, then back at Sirius.  _I wonder what he meant by what he said... he'd never like me though, so he wasn't saying that he had any romantic feelings for me. Oh well._ "Where are they, Sirius?"

"The sock ghost took them!"

"Sirius..."

"What?"

"There is no such thing as the sock ghost!" Sirius' jaw unhinged.

"WHAT?! Remy, don't say that! He might hear you!" Sirius threw his hand over Remus' mouth. Remus stuck his tongue out. Sirius looked disgusted. "Ugh! Did you just lick me?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. It was you who stuck your hand over my mouth in the first place, Siri," Remus reminded him.

"Um... so? Anyway, back to the ghost. He's been stealing your socks!"

"And why would he do that?"

"Because he's THE SOCK GHOST! He lives to steal people's socks from them!"

Remus looked at Sirius. Sirius stared right back, a determined look on his face. "Okay, say the sock ghost did take my socks. How do I get them back?"

"I think you- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sirius suddenly screamed.

"Sirius, why did you- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Remus jumped up and grabbed Sirius as something got out of the closet. It lunged at Remus and Sirius.

"IT'S THE SOCK GHOST, RUN AWAY!" Sure enough, who ever had come out of the closet was covered from head to toe with socks of all different colors and styles. Red ankle socks, black-and-blue argyle knee socks, neon green tube socks, everything. The sock ghost let out a low growl.

Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him towards the common room. The two boys took off full speed out of the portrait, the sock ghost following close behind. The boys continued to run until they got the end of a corridor. They were trapped between the wall and the ghost.

"Fuck, we left our wands in the dorm..." Remus muttered. He got a fearful look on his face. They had about 100 feet until the sock ghost would reach them.

"Hey, Rem?" Sirius looked at Remus, his eyes showing nerves. "Can I talk to you?"

"This isn't really the best time for that, Sirius!" Remus shouted. Sirius shied back, his face showing hurt. Remus softened. "I'm sorry, Sirius."

Sirius shrugged. "It's fine. Well, since we're about to die anyway, it doesn't matter if you hate me for this." Sirius walked over to Remus, and lightly put his lips against Remus'. He pulled away after a moment. "Look Rem, I- Remy, you okay?"

Remus had moved so he could kiss Sirius again, but somehow managed to trip. They boys looked up as they heard laughter. Five feet away from them was the sock ghost, laughing his ass off on the ground.

"Wait, I know that laugh..." Sirius said. He looked at Remus. At the same time, they said, "JAMES!" James laughed more as he removed the charm on him so he looked normal again.

"James, why were you scaring us? You scared my Remy!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus stared at him. "Your Remy?"

"I-fuck, I'll be leaving now." Sirius made to bolt, but James stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere. I, on the other hand, are going to talk to Lily. Remus, TELL HIM!" Remus paled and nodded.

"Tell me what?" Sirius asked. Remus chose not to answer, rather he jumped forward and smashed his lips onto Sirius', embracing him tightly as he kissed him. After a moment of shock, Sirius started to kiss back. Both boys were dizzy with bliss. When they broke apart, Sirius pulled Remus into a tight embrace. They sank to the floor, Sirius' arm around Remus. "Gods, I love you so much, Remy."

"You do?"

Sirius laughed. "Of course I do. I've loved you for ages."

"And you didn't tell me until now?!" Remus exclaimed.

"Well, actually, I've told you over and over. You never noticed that I'm really huggy and touchy with you and that I'm always saying that I love you? I  _never_ do that with Jim or Pete."

"O-oh. Yeah, I've never noticed."

Sirius continued. "Or that I'm the one after every full moon thats holding you when you wake up? Or that I get into your bed during every storm? Or that I-"

"Okay, okay, I get your point. How could I have been so oblivious?"

"I don't know, how could you? Then again, I was pretty oblivious to your feelings for me..."

"I never showed them, though." He kissed Sirius. "So does this mean that you want to date me?"

"Of course I do." Remus face lit up. Sirius smiled as he nuzzled Remus' neck and start playing with this hair.

"I love you, Sirius." Remus said, beaming. He looked up and kissed his man again. Remus and Sirius broke apart as they heard Lily shouting,

"HAS ANYONE SEEN MY SOCKS?!"


End file.
